Peppa's Labyrinth
'Peppa's Labyrinth '''is the twenty-second episode of Season 13 of Peppa's adventures. Summary Peppa and her friends find a mysterious maze that is full of magical (and particularly nightmarish) monsters, and it's up to the users to help free them. Plot The episode begins with the users playing soccer outside the playgroup, where Peppa is shown to be very bossy, Suzy hogs all the food, Danny is scared of small things like wildlife, and Pedro is very slow due to being big-boned. While they are playing, Suzy finds a magical glowing tunnel at the bottom of a tree. She tells the others that they probably shouldn’t go near it, only to realize they’ve all crawled through it already, so she follows them. The kids crawl through the tunnel until they fall into a room filled with trees, where they meet Pan, a magic talking faun who is surprised to see the kids. He tells them that he was observing their soccer game and decided to lure them to his labyrinth in order to help them fix what was wrong with them all. After the kid's ask what he will do (take them to a land full of lost boys, take them to a magic school, or stitch their mouths and butts together), he says they all have their own flaws and he will put them through tests to fix it, before snapping his fingers and teleporting them away. Suzy wakes up in her test, which is apparently to avoid eating any food off of the table in front of her. After trying hard not to, she eventually eats two grapes. This awakens a creature sitting at the table called the Pale Man. He tries to kill Suzy, but she distracts him by asking him questions about why he is there and if he has any friends. He tearfully reveals to her that his eyes are on the palms of his hands, and that he has lived in the dungeon ever since, because he "wasn’t very popular at school". Suzy decides to help him make friends, thinking that it is her test. Meanwhile, Peppa finds that her test is to motivate seven fairies who are flying on their way home. Unfortunately, she is unable to due to her bossiness. She yells at one fairy so hard that it flies off course and is blown away by the wind. The second one is distracted by her and flies into a branch, killing it, and Peppa finds that the third one was eaten by a tiger during all that. Danny's test is that he has to spend one minute in a room full of things dogs fear: vacuum cleaners, mailmen, the vet, and Michael Vick. After what feels like an eternity of running from them, Danny checks the timer to find that only 3 seconds have passed. Pedro's test is that he is on an endless bridge, which is slowly being destroyed by a giant charging for him. Pedro tried to run away, but he can't on account of being so slow. Suzy tries to help Pale Man fit in with the children at the playgroup (which she is able to access, oblivious to the fact that she could simply run home). First he pretends to have a phone, although this doesn’t win over the kids, like Suzy had thought. Next, he dresses up as a stereotypical 80’s kid, wearing bling and awkwardly dancing to hip hop songs while saying random gibberish. This also doesn’t work and results in him getting wedgied. He finally tries to win them over with crack, which gets him arrested. In Peppa's test, she is down to just two fairies. She tries to talk to them without being bossy, which she finds extremely hard to do. She tries to just hold her breath to keep from speaking, but then it becomes too quiet and one of the fairies gets bored and bails. Meanwhile, Danny cowers in fear from the things that are frightening him, but when he musters up the strength and says that he isn’t afraid of them, they suddenly become weak, allowing Danny to beat them all up except for Michael. Pedro is unable to keep running from the giant until he realizes that the reward of being sleepy motivates him to keep running. This causes him to run super fast, eventually reaching the end of the bridge and running up the wall, while causing a giant rock to fall and knock out the giant. Having completed his test, Pedro is suddenly teleported away. Meanwhile, Pale Man is in jail, trying to hang himself, when Suzy is thrown into the cell, having been arrested for giving Pale Man the crack in the first place. Suzy tells Pale Man that the reason she didn’t go home when she could was because she liked him, and even though he’s a horrific monster, she wants to be friends. He accepts her apology and they hug. Suzy is then teleported away, after which Pale Man realizes he can just smash through the jail walls and escape. Meanwhile, Danny faces off against Michael Vick, and eventually bites his arm off, when it is revealed that they were all just mannequins that Danny saw as nightmares. He realizes he doesn’t have anything to be scared of, and teleports away. Peppa is the last person left. She and the fairy finally reach the fairies lair, and the other fairies that didn’t die show up, as they assumed Peppa was just being mean to keep them motivated. Peppa then releases her breath, blowing them all inside their home. Peppa is then teleported back to Pan, where the other kids are waiting. Pan congratulates them for passing their tests and learning their lessons, and he sends them back up to Earth with complimentary T-shirts. Pale Man then runs up to Suzy and reveals that he broke out of jail. He then gives her the bowl of grapes from his table for her to eat. Suzy thanks him and kisses him on the cheek, making him blush. The group all walk off into the sunset, with Peppa asking if they should burn the shirts, ending the episode. References to Popular Culture * The episode’s title, plot, and even some of the characters are a reference to the 2006 film ''Pan's Labyrinth. * The children reference Peter Pan, Harry Potter, and The Human Centipede ''when asking Pan what he will do with them. * The giant in Pedro's test resembles the giant from ''Cuphead. * Pale Man's behaviour in his 80's persona is a reference to Mung Daal from Chowder. * Pedro's fast running is a reference to the DC Comics character The Flash. Trivia * "Heart of Courage" by Two Steps from Hell plays when Peppa reaches the fairies home. Category:PA Category:PA episodes